HADES
by With Death Comes More Death
Summary: Well I'm making a cross over. How will the girls react to a walking WMD. Will he let his demons consume him or will he see the light by these teens. So I hope you enjoy. Rated M for blood, language, and sexual themes.


_**Ello and welcome to chapter 1 of my Prototype/Rosario+Vampire crossover. Thanks for giving it some chance and I'll try my best to make it fell worth it. So I got nothing more to say, that I own nothing.**_

_My life has been hell for the several months. I live in Los Angles, California. One day my life was completely normal for 16 years. I was just walking down the street one when a Gentek truck carrying the blacklight virus crashed and fell on it's side into a nearby ditch. I was worried so I went inside to help, but what I found was completely changed my life. It was a mobile lab filled with test tubes carrying a black substance. I curiously picked one up and shook it. That's when a guard from the driver side shot at me. The tube exploded and the substance covered my body. It somehow entered my body painfully. I woke up some time later feeling empty and weak. I tried to stand up, but I fell on my face. Then I heard the driver groan. He was laying down from the cabin head first. I was surprised that he was still alive, or that who ever owned this truck hadn't got it out of the ditch. My instincts made me crawled forward to the body. I grabbed him by the throat. He grabbed my hand with both arms in protest. I squeezed with great force, greater force than he ever had. He heard something break in his neck. The man went limp. Something blew out of me and consumed the man in some type of tendril. It pulled towards me. I didn't understand what was happening, but I suddenly felt stronger. From there it got worse and worse. When I got home that evening my parents were furious. I guess they would be considering it wasn't the middle of the night. When I explained what happened they didn't believe me. They yelled at me and I yelled back and I burst out. What I did I couldn't understand. I could feel the urge to get whatever I got from that man. I couldn't fight, it felt like I was starving inside me. I ran from my house with unusual speed, actually unnaturally fast. I jumped over cars that were blocking my path. Every second that past I got more confused. That's when I noticed that a truck was speeding towards me. I ran right into it, and some how I was even hurt. Hell I pushed the truck out of the way. It was another Gentek truck. My first thought was why were there so many Gentek truck around. That's when something ran into the closed end of the truck. It left a gigantic dent. It hit it again. I was getting scared, but something kept me there. That's when the back of the truck was ripped open. A deformed humanoid creature standing on all four legs stared me down like I was steak. The thing made a swipe at me. I ducked under in response, and in a burst of courage I hit it with a uppercut. The was sent flying into the air. I jumped up and started smashing it with a barrage of fist. I didn't know how I could hit it so fast, but I went with the flow. We both fell back to the ground. As the thing laid on the ground I furiously stomped on it's head. A loud crack was audible. The same tendrils shot out and consumed the beast. A surge of energy hit me painfully. I fell to my knees, as I felt tendrils were flowing down my arms. A faint dark purple glow enimated from my hands. When I looked down they were gone, but replaced with sickening claws. I admired them. Then a spot light hit me nearly blinding me. I looked back up to see a military helicopter. It began shooting at me. "What the hell!" I exclaimed angrily as I was peppered with bullets. I could feel the holes regenerating. In anger I ran towards a wall, and with my new speed could run up walls. Every second was a blur to me, but somehow I was reacting. I made it to the top of the building. The helicopter was once again blinding me with the spot light. I ran towards it seething with new found rage. I jumped off the building and towards the helicopter. I primed my claws as I flew towards it. I grabbed onto it's side and started ramming them into the steel. Sparks were flying from the holes. That was only the start of the mess. Only two days later the same virus spread over L.A. Blackwatch blamed it on me calling me a terrorist, that I released the Blacklight virus into the city, I soon learned that a similar outbreak was happening in New York at the same time. Blackwatch deemed an immediate threat to society and called for my extermination, code naming me HADES. I soon found my parents, and were relieved, but still worried. I broke down and apologized maybe a million times. They forgave me and told me that they needed to get out of L.A. During our escape we found out that I was being watched and they gunned them down while were driving away. I went berserk letting my rage empower me I slashed through every Blackwatch solider in my way. I did that for four straight days not caring what happened to me. They used the footage from my gory rampage to turn the public against me. They called me monster. That's what I am, and I won't deny it. That was four months ago, and Blackwatch is more than pushed out of the area. I took down there inner hierarchy and put them into disarray. Gentek is too busy over on the east coast to give a shit about me. So I still stalk the sky of L.A waiting for more infected to attack the civilians of the city. Like a monster doing the right thing kind of thing. Yet even with all that I've saved I can never atone for my past sins, but I got no need to feel guilty._

**Chapter 1: Leave Your Past Behind**

I laid down on a bench in a local park. A street lamp glowing it's faint orange glow onto my face. I closed my for a good five seconds when I could feel an uncomfortable presence above me.

I opened my eyes to see a shadow covered man leaning above me. I could smell the smoke from his cigar.

"What do you want?" I asked aggravated of his presence. "You Logan Towers?" he asked. "So what if I am?" I asked. "I'm here to pick you up," he stated. "To where?" I asked skeptically.

"To Yokai Academy, the head master is inviting you to go to school there," he explained. I wanted to say, _No fucking way you pedo, _but something stopped me. I realized that I really didn't have any other choice.

Since my parents died, I've really didn't have anywhere to sleep, and having a roof over my head would be good.

I sat up to see that the man was wearing a school bus driver uniform.

"Alright lead the way," I sighed and got off the bench. "Good follow me to my bus," the driver responded. I found it a good idea, because even if he was leading me to a trap I could just rip him to bits.

He lead me to an ordinary school bus. Nothing seemed off with it the situation. The doors were open and the bus was still running. He gestured me to go first. I stepped onto it to see a completely empty bus. I sat down on the chair just in front of the doors. The driver came in and sat in the driver's seat.

"Try to catch some sleep kid," he stated tipping his head. I did as told as I felt my eyes close all by themselves.

When I opened them again I found that the bus was coming to a stop. I looked around to see the bus crammed with kids.

_They must have gotten on when I was asleep, _I thought. The whispering of the other students caught my attention. The bus doors opened with a hiss. I stood up stretching my muscles, and stepped out.

I looked to see that many of the kids were wearing the same uniform. The males were wearing a teal colored jackets, and a tan pants. I shifted into their clothes. The jacket was just right over my hoodie.

I suddenly heard a panicked voice,"WATCH OUT!" I looked to it to see a woman with pink hair speeding towards me on a matching rammed into me causing me to fall on my back.

"Aw son of a..." I began until I opened my eyes. My eyes were locked onto a pair of emerald green eyes. "Are you alright?" I asked sitting up. She sat up also. "Sorry!" she told me guiltily shutting her eyes.

I took a quick scan of her, and the first thing I thought was, _She's god damned beautiful. _

"You alright?" I asked again. She nodded shyly. "Can you get off of me?" I asked referring to her being on my lap.

"Oh right," she said as she stood up. I got up from the ground. "My name is Logan Towers, what's yours?" I asked. "My name is Moka, are you mad at me?" she asked sheepishly.

"No it was an accident," I responded reassuringly. She smiled in response. "Are you new here?" she asked. "That obvious?" I asked. "Yeah I haven't seen you here before," she explained.

"Yeah I just transferred here today."

"Well nice to meet you Logan."

"You too Moka."

She smiled at me happily. That smile was cuter than anything I've ever seen. It brought my spirits up with just looking at it.

"So can you show me to where I get my classes?" I asked. "Sure," she said excitedly. She began walking towards the school's entrance. I followed suitly.

"So where do you come from?" Moka asked. "Los Angles," I responded. "Oh so you're from the human world," she said disheartendly.

"What do you mean by _human world_?" I asked. "Didn't you know? This is a monster academy," she explained. _Well at least I belong here, _I thought.

"So what type of monster are you?" I asked. "I can't tell you it's against the rules," Moka explained.

"Alright then," I responded,"Do you have any family?"

"I have a father, mother, and a sister. What about you?" she asked.

I sighed and replied,"They're dead."

"Oh I'm sorry," she told me obviously guilty.

"Don't worry you didn't know," I comforted.

**Later that day...**

I had finished my classes and went to the dorm room they provided me. It reminded me of my old room: decently large, with a twin sized bed, and a desk right next to it. I fell into my bed like a bag of bricks.

Classes were as boring as I remembered them, but worse. I knew everything with all those scientists I consumed. Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I told the person. It was Moka again. "Oh hey Moka, what do you want?" I asked sitting up.

"I was just going for a walk in the forest do you want to join?" she asked with a smile. "Sure," I said excitedly. The chance I could get some more alone time, I would take it.

I followed her out of the dorms and onto the forest path.

"So how's your first day?" she asked curiously. "Good, I met you didn't I?" I stated. She blushed a dark red color.

"There you are Moka," A gruff voice said from up ahead. A bulky guy came up to us. "What do you want Saizo?" she asked impatiently crossing her arms.

"So you hanging out with this little punk huh?" he scoffed. "Yeah he's my friend," she stated not facing him.

"A little squirt like you doesn't deserve someone like Moka," He scoffed. "What'd you say?" I said scowling. "I said a little punk like-," he began until I gave him an uppercut to the jaw. He was sent flying a couple yards.

"You deserved that," I scoffed. I heard him get back up, but I ignored him and went to Moka.

"You alright?" I asked. "Watch out!" she screamed. She was referring to Saizo charging towards them like a freight train.

I waited until he was close enough. I backhanded him across the face. He flew into several trees snapping them in the process.

"You can't take a hint can you?" I said mockingly.

"Shut up you little fuck!" he yelled. His body began gaining more and more muscle. He became huge and down right ugly monster.

"Not bad, but you want to see a real transformation?" I asked. I morphed my hands into my claws.

"Logan how did you-" she began. "I'm a monster aren't I?" I cut her off.

Saizo suddenly slamming his fist into the ground causing it to shake violently. I stumbled and tried to grab onto something.

Whatever I grabbed I pulled it off with a snap. I looked in my claw to see a cross.

I looked back to Moka who had drastically changed. Her pink hair flushed complete white, and emerald green eyes turned blood red in a blink. My eyes widened in shock.

"Moka what just-" I began until she cut me off. "Let me handle him." She walked up to Saizo. She jumped up and gracefully did a front flip in the air. Her foot smashed into Saizo's skull.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" she yelled angrily. Saizo went directly into the ground. She turned back to me with a emotionless face.

I got to my feet as Sazio punched Moka through the air. I was barely able catch her, and when I did I skidded a few feet. She pushed me off of her.

"Thanks," she stated plainly. "There's one thing I hate more than a bully, that's a man who's pathetic enough to hit someone with their back turned to them," I stated and charged with my unnatural speed.

Saizo swung for me. I ducked under it and slashed his chest. He yelled in pain with blood oozing out of the wound. I switched my right arm into scythe form, it was black and resembled teh same upper design of the sword. The scythe was angled downwards towards the back of my forearm.

I slashed off his right arm. He screamed in agony as blood gushed from it violently. I slashed off the other arm with my claw, blood once again gushed from it.

I jumped back as Sazio collapsed forward.

"Rest in peace muthafucker," I said with a grin. I plunged the scythe into his back.

Tendrils shot out from me and consumed the bully leaving nothing, but a puddle blood. His memories hit me, and they didn't surprise me.

He was bragging to his friends of how he could score Moka. I switched my regular arms, as I turned back to the white haired Moka. She looked at me with a confused look.

"What are you?" she asked in disbelief. I walked towards her confidently.

"It's against the rules remember," I joked waving my index finger. The other Moka smiled,"Until next time Logan."

The white haired Moka picked up the cross that was on the ground and placed it back on her neck. Moka transformed back into her old self, and began falling forward. My eyes widened as I caught her in my arms.

"You alright?" I asked with my hands on her hips. She looked back up to me. She was bringing her face towards me. I actually thought she was going to kiss me when she bit into my neck.

A sharp sting was evident, but faded away to a good sensation. I could feel the blood being sucked out of me as the seconds ticked by.

I looked down at her with wide eyes. I could feel her teeth come out of my neck. I tilted my head down to her.

"You're a vampire aren't you?" I asked. She nodded happily with my blood flowing down her chin. I wiped it off with my thumb and asked awkwardly,"So how did I taste?"

"Weird, but very addicting," she explained grinning happily. I smiled and placed her hand in mine. She blushed and pulled herself away not unlocking our hands.

"It's been a good day Logan," she told me. "So it's fine with you that I killed Saizo?" I asked. "Well I don't necessarily approve of it, but you did it to keep me safe so, yes," she told me happily.

"Well can you explain to me what happened to you?" I asked. "Well my father gave me this cross to seal away her other side so that I can blend into the human world," she explained. "That makes sense I guess," I stated.

_**So that's it. I hope you enjoyed, and review. I'll be back to put up another chapter. So see ya.**_


End file.
